


Don't Go...

by plauxia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plauxia/pseuds/plauxia





	Don't Go...

Be The Strider ==>  
"I love you..." the blue eyed boy said with blood spilling out of the corner of his mouth. That boys name was John Egbert and he was your boyfriend. You loved his goofy smiles, cute giggles, his personality, and his sparkling blue eyes. You were in love with him. No. You are in love with him. You are not going to let him die because some bastard doesn't know how to drive.

You quickly pull out your phone and dial 911. " HELLO! MY NAME IS DAVE STRIDER. NO, WAIT, THAT DOESN'T MATTER! WE GOT INTO A CAR ACCIDENT AND MY BOYFRIEND, HE'S- HE'S DYING! PLEASE HURRY!" You manage to spit out the words through your sobs. You tell them where you are and they send help out to you and your beloved.

"Please John, stay with me. You can die!" You say as you try your hardest to encourage his cold body to stay with you. You hug him close, your tears mixing with his blood. The paramedic's arrive but you've lost hope. He's not responding to you anymore. Tears overflow your crimson red eyes stream down your cheeks, as they take him away on the gurney. They pull you onto another gurney and take you away to the same hospital. You had minor injuries. A few broken bones and scratches, nothing half as serious as John's. You tried to keep hope but the image of his cold, pale body kept popping up in your head. You arrive at the hospital and there's a lot of sounds of people yelling orders at others, family members crying, and the sounds of machines.

 

Be The Dying Boy ==>  
Everything is black. You can hear distant yelling and a thumping noise. What the hell is that noise? Its really loud, almost like a drum. Your trying to tell everyone your okay but nothing is coming out. Your throat is so dry. 'Why can't I see? Where am I? What's going on? Where's Dave? ' you think as the distant noises get louder. The thumping is getting slower. Everything stopped. There's no noise. There's nothing....

Be The Scared Blonde ==>  
Your just sitting in a room now. Waiting to hear something about John. Anything. Your trying not to get your hopes up. The head doctor walks into the room. He gives you a look that says 'I'm sorry.' and shakes his head as if he was telling you no. Your head feels as if it's a thousand pounds. You drop your head and all your sense. Suddenly your in a rage, throwing things and flipping things and punching walls. The doctor tackles you and pins you to the ground. "Get a hold of yourself, son!" he yells. Tears streaming down your face, your shades are gone and you just now noticed it. The doctor gets up and helps you up as well. "He's in room 666." You nod and run to your beloved's room.  
Everything feels like it's in slow motion. The scene keeps replaying in your head. You stumble into his room, tripping over your own feet. Slowly, you walk to his bedside. Barely picking up your own feet. They feel so heavy now, along with the rest of your body. You look at his ghostly body and pick up his hand. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you..." Tears streming down your face, and onto his lifeless body. Suddenly you remember the whole reason you were even driving. You reach in your pocket and pull out a small box. Your lip begins to quiver. You open the box and pull out the small piece of jewelry the sits in it. Looking down at him you ask, "Will you, John Egbert, please marry me?" Tears are running down your warm cheeks. It wasn't how you planned it at all. You try to smile but it's just not happening. You slip the ring on his ring finger.You would do anything to see his reaction to it.....

 

To see his beautiful blue eyes light up one last time...

 

 

To hear his goofy giggles and see his toothy smile...

 

 

To cuddle up next to him after having a rough day...

 

 

To smell his scent...

 

To have him back in your arms once more......


End file.
